Faþer vár (leiðd oss eigi í freistni)
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Athelnar] Un homme peut-il se couper en trois ?


**« Faþer vár (leiðd oss eigi í freistni) »**

Heil, mes poussins !

Je posterai mes **OS** et **drabbles** le **vendredi.** Le **_Petopher_** "Laisse-toi faire" sera update le **dimanche**. :)

Me suis mise à apprendre le vieux norrois, parce-que je voulais donner un titre en langue viking pour cet OS.

Mais finalement, le titre, c'est un bout du Pater Noster. Ça veut donc dire « Notre père, pardonne-nous nos offenses ».

Bref, OS sans prétention sur du Athelnar. Parce que leur bromance est merveilleuse.

J'ai repris des éléments de certains épisodes, notamment le ***spoil*** « je t'aime » de Ragnar, qui le dit vraiment à Athelstan dans l'épisode 6 de la saison 3.

A la beta, on retrouve la fabuleuse **Cathouchka31** , qui m'aide vraiment beaucoup ! Merci Cathy, encore une fois :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

OooOooOooO

« Je t'ai vu prier ton Dieu. Me montreras-tu une de tes prières ? … Pour que j'apprenne ? »

Le prêtre se tourna vers son ami en relevant un sourcil étonné.

Ragnar observait au loin la cascade qui déversait son eau glacée dans le lac de Kattegat. De prime abord, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Ragnar Lothbrok pouvait penser qu'il était l'austérité et la cruauté incarnées. Son visage était fermé, et ses yeux clairs perçaient l'espace comme s'ils pouvaient embraser l'immatériel. Mais Athelstan décela dans son regard belliqueux cette lueur de malice qui lui était propre. Ragnar avait visiblement quelque chose en tête.

Le chrétien scruta encore un instant son jarl… Si imprévisible et impétueux.

Voilà longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne plus le craindre, pourtant Ragnar était aussi dangereux qu'un animal sauvage. Il pouvait frapper à tout moment, quelle qu'en fut la raison.

Athelstan avait cependant assez confiance en lui pour mettre finalement un genou à terre et joindre ses mains, attendant que le Normand en fasse de même.

Ragnar sourit légèrement, puis rejoignit son ami et se positionna face à lui, le dos droit et les mains jointes.

« Notre Père, qui es aux cieux… »

Le jarl répéta consciencieusement chaque parole de la prière d'Athelstan jusqu'à ce que sa patience file au vent, au bout de la troisième phrase. Il tenta de se redresser mais Athelstan posa une main ferme sur son épaule et il consentit à s'agenouiller de nouveau, non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

« … Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation… Mais délivre-nous du Mal. Amen… Ragnar ? », Insista le prêtre. « … _Amen_ … »

« … Amen. »

« Bien. Ce n'était pas si difficile, non ? »

« C'est une prière bien étrange. Je doute qu'Odin nous écouterait si nous faisions la même chose. »

Athelstan sourit en secouant doucement la tête, s'asseyant plus confortablement dans l'herbe humide.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu apprendre à prier comme les Chrétiens ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

« J'essaie de comprendre qui tu es, prêtre. Je connais tout de toi, mais j'ai peur de passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel. »

Athelstan observa Ragnar sans comprendre. Leurs deux cultures étaient tellement différentes, et à vrai dire, beaucoup de choses leur échappaient encore l'un l'autre, malgré les années.

Ragnar se mit en tailleur face à lui, tellement près que leurs genoux se touchèrent. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et ferma un instant ses yeux glacés. Ceux d'Athelstan étaient rivés sur les mains calleuses du guerrier qui enserraient doucement les siennes.

« Athelstan. »

Le susnommé releva la tête, troublé.

« Je t'apprécie. Quoi qu'en pensent Floki et les autres. Qu'importe où tu iras, je te suivrai. »

« Ragnar ? »

Le jarl soupira et relâcha ses mains avant de se relever avec souplesse. Sans plus un regard pour son ancien esclave, il réajusta sa tunique et s'apprêta à redescendre au village.

« Les Dieux me tourmentent, en ce moment. »

Il laissa ainsi le prêtre, sans plus d'explications.

Les jours qui suivirent, Horik mourut et Ragnar devint roi.

Athelstan ne lui parla plus. Ses nouvelles fonctions semblaient l'accaparer nuit et jour et chaque fois qu'il croisait son chemin, c'était pour le voir s'enfermer des heures durant avec le _seiðmaðr_.

Il doutait que le voyant lui donnât de bonnes nouvelles, car chaque fois le visage de Ragnar s'assombrissait un peu plus.

Les premières nuits hivernales arrivèrent et tout Kattegat festoya pour le _Vetrnætr_ quand le nouveau roi sacrifia un cerf, annonçant ainsi le début des célébrations. Et encore une fois, Ragnar s'éclipsa la minute qui suivit.

Athelstan pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas osé déranger son ami et s'était juste contenté de prendre de ses nouvelles par Aslaug, qui demeura étonnement distante et évasive. Du moins plus que d'habitude.

Alors, ce soir-là, le Saxon décida de faire taire ses inquiétudes. Il chercha longuement Ragnar et finit par le retrouver à l'orée de Kattegat, contemplant la lune majestueuse.

« Máni », lança Athelstan en s'appuyant contre un arbre tout près du roi.

Ce dernier ne cilla pas mais son visage se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

« Alors que je me tourne vers ton Dieu, tu te tournes vers les miens. »

« Björn m'a un jour expliqué que Máni était le dieu de la lune », se justifia le prêtre. « Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir comprendre ce qui t'échappe. »

Ragnar soupira, puis reporta son attention sur l'astre brillant.

« Parle-moi, Ragnar. Qu'a vu le _seiðmaðr_ ? Devons-nous craindre une invasion ? La colère des Dieux ? »

« Rien de tout ça. »

« Alors qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'insistance d'Athelstan sembla titiller l'impatience du viking qui songea que le prêtre était aussi têtu que Lagertha.

« Ah, Lagertha… », Soupira-t-il, las.

« Lagertha ? Quelque chose est arrivée ? »

« Les Dieux me tourmentent, mon ami. Mais j'ai enfin compris ce que le voyant essayait de me montrer. »

Athelstan se redressa un peu sur son arbre et croisa les bras sur sa cuirasse, prêt à tout entendre.

« Un homme peut-il se couper en trois ? » demanda alors le viking.

« C'est peu probable. »

« Exactement. Je ne peux pas me couper en trois. Et je ne peux pas choisir non plus. Floki veut que je choisisse. Aslaug aussi. Le voyant a supposé que je devais me couper en trois. Mais c'est impossible, je mourrais, sinon. Alors j'ai pris ma décision. »

Le jeune homme ne comprenait rien de ce que le roi racontait. C'était souvent le cas lorsque Ragnar pensait tout haut. Il ne lui coupa cependant pas la parole et le laissa tergiverser encore un peu.

« Je choisis les trois », annonça-t-il. « Après tout, je suis le roi. »

« Les trois quoi, Ragnar ? »

« Ma femme, Aslaug. Elle m'a donné des fils robustes. Mon ex-femme, Lagertha. Je l'aimerais toujours. Et toi, Athelstan. »

« M…Moi ? »

Il se détacha du tronc d'arbre et décroisa les bras, dubitatif. Ragnar se tourna vers lui et pendant un instant, ses yeux étincelèrent, irréels. En trois enjambées, le viking plaqua durement son ami contre l'arbre, poings fermés sur son col, et fondit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

L'homme de foi étouffa un geignement surpris, déjà parce que Ragnar ne mesurait vraiment pas sa force, et surtout parce que ce dernier l'embrassait à pleine bouche… _L'embrassait à pleine bouche_?

Athelstan porta ses mains aux poignets du Normand, tentant de le faire lâcher prise. Mais déjà, Ragnar investissait sa bouche et l'explorait de sa langue gourmande, se serrant tellement contre lui qu'aucune molécule d'air ne pouvait passer entre eux.

Le prêtre parvint à échapper au roi alors que l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer. Ragnar ne se détacha pas. Front contre front, il remonta ses mains sur sa nuque et la caressa de ses pouces, le souffle court.

« Ragnar… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas correct. »

« Ne me repousse pas, mon ami. »

La voix du viking n'était qu'un murmure incertain. Ses yeux étaient clos, son visage trahissait une certaine angoisse, et une force qui l'abandonnait peu à peu.

« Ragnar… »

Athelstan s'écarta de quelques pas, les mains tremblantes. L'ancien moine n'était pas idiot, il avait bien remarqué les œillades de son chef et ami. Cela avait commencé quelques temps après son arrivée en terre ennemie. Un soir, Lagertha et Ragnar avaient invité leur esclave saxon à les rejoindre au lit mais bien sûr, Athelstan avait refusé, horrifié, serrant fort contre lui sa Bible… seul souvenir de son ancienne vie.

Dès lors, les choses avaient changées entre Ragnar et lui. Le viking n'avait plus explicité son envie de partager sa couche, mais ses regards le trahissaient.

Malgré cela, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, à tel point qu'une jalousie certaine était née parmi les proches amis de Ragnar. Notamment chez Floki, qui voyait en Athelstan tout ce que son peuple devait craindre.

Quant à Athelstan… Eh bien, il ressentait une profonde affection pour son ravisseur. Alors peut-être que… Peut-être…

« Je devrais partir », dit-t-il soudain. Et Ragnar connaissait assez bien le prêtre pour savoir qu'il ne prévoyait pas juste de retourner parmi les villageois.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! » S'emporta-t-il en l'agrippant par les épaules, le tournant face à lui. « Tu ne peux _pas_ me laisser ! » Insista-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

Athelstan lut la peur dans ses yeux pâles. Et la colère. Il se contenta de lui adresser un regard troublé. Lui aussi avait peur.

« Je t'aime », annonça Ragnar, relâchant toute la tension dans ses muscles et libérant son ami de son emprise.

Son regard était maintenant insistant. Athelstan avait-il compris l'importance de ces mots ?

« Tu es le seul à qui je peux faire confiance, alors reste », poursuivit-il. « Ne m'oblige pas à faire un choix. »

Ragnar sentait-il la réticence d'Athelstan ? Sa peur d'être rejeté par les autres, si leur roi venait à préférer un peu plus sa compagnie que celle de sa femme ou de ses amis… ?

Floki le tuerait, Athelstan en était certain.

Le viking l'attira contre lui et le serra dans une étreinte douce et possessive.

« Tant que tu seras avec moi, personne ne te fera de mal. »

Ragnar avait donc compris.

« Je te protégerai », poursuivit-il.

Athelstan soupira. La chaleur et la soudaine tendresse de son ami le réconfortaient. Il s'écarta pourtant, cherchant à accrocher son regard avec le sien.

« Peu importe où je vais… », Commença-t-il.

À ces mots, Ragnar baissa la tête, dépité.

« …Ce qui importe c'est où tu vas, toi. »

Athelstan pouvait sentir son ami bouillir face à lui, la nervosité le faisait se tendre et serrer puis desserrer ses poings. Ragnar était comme ça. Ambivalent. Et toutes ses émotions passaient par sa posture et son regard.

Il releva la tête et prit le visage du prêtre en coupe. Quelque chose se passait. Il sentait que _quelque chose_ allait arriver. Le voyant avait vu Hela, la déesse des morts. Le Valhalla n'était pourtant pas dans ses prémonitions.

Athelstan lut l'inquiétude dans le regard du roi. Il voulut le questionner mais Ragnar ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, avec affection et patience. Alors, le Saxon se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia l'instant, les mains calleuses de Ragnar descendant lentement sur sa nuque, puis ses bras entourant sa taille… Leurs corps se rapprochant, leurs bouches se découvrant.

Les baisers du viking devinrent enivrants et avides et Athelstan sentit un feu s'embraser en lui. Cependant, Ragnar le repoussa doucement, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était accroché à lui avec force et désir, ses mains retenant fermement la cuirasse de l'ancien jarl de Kattegat.

Ragnar sourit, mais son regard était assombri par quelques tourments secrets. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du prêtre, caressa un instant sa joue puis s'en alla sans se retourner.

Le roi avait fait son choix. Il laissait à présent à son prêtre le temps de méditer là-dessus.

À quelques pas de là, un éclair passa dans les yeux noirs cernés de khôl de Floki.

Il n'attendrait plus qu'un signe des dieux pour passer enfin à l'action. Lui aussi avait fait son choix.

Fin.

* * *

 **Voilou, je voulais rendre "hommage" à ce duo trop choupi qui est presque devenu mon OTP ^^.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite de "Laisse-toi faire" !**

 **Maly.**


End file.
